


Out of Commission

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance, Rosita and Norman being sickening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: When a member of their merry troupe falls sick, the Theater Family helps in the only way they know how.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Even though it should be obvious, I feel like I should state I don't own any of the songs in this fic~

Rosita groaned weakly, thermometer dangling loosely from her lips. Ash plucked it and read it with a sigh. "109 degrees. Yeah, you're sick alright."

A loud wail rose up from Gunter as he collapsed against the bed. "Oh, our precious Rosita is dying! Say it isn't so!"

"I'm not dying..." Rosita managed with a weary sigh, and patting a sniffling Gunter on the head. "I'm just running a fever. I'll be fine."

The cast moved aside as Norman entered with a bowl of soup. "Thanks, honey." she croaked after a few delicately-fed spoonfuls. "How're the kids?"

"Better after I told them you were just a little sick." he replied. "But I think it's only a matter of time before they start trying to use 'home remedies' like before."

If possible, Rosita grew paler. Though she knew they meant well, she really didn't want to have to suffer through another 'miracle cure' of orange juice, milk, and spaghetti after a few runs through the blender.

Glancing at his watch, Norman frowned. "Darn, I'm already running late..."

"Go," Rosita smiled, despite her condition. "You're just days away from a promotion; I can feel it. I'll be fine."

"Yeah, we'll take care of her, Norman." said Buster.

At that, Rosita paused. "No, no, you don't have to. Besides, you have the theater to take care of."

"I've shut down the theater until your condition improves." the koala stated. "I refuse to hold any performances while a member of my cast, of my _family_ , is sick." The was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the group.

"Thanks so much, everyone." said Norman, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek. "Feel better soon, honey."

"I already do." Rosita smiled, and Ash silently gagged as the two shared a love-dovey look.

"Maybe a song will speed the recovery up." suggested Meena once Norman left. "Any requests?"

"Whatever you decide, I'm sure it'll be fine." the housewife replied.

Clearing her throat, Meena let her ears unfurl, and began to sing. _"Dream of anything...I'll make it all come true. Everything you need...is all I have for you..."_

"This is supposed to make her feel better?" interrupted Ash. "Meena, no offense, but we wanna lift her spirits, not lull her."

"W-Well I thought it was nice."

"It was," said the porcupine as she better her Gibson. "But the best cure for a fever is a gold old barrage of tasty licks." Raising her hand high, she brought it down, blasting out a chord so loud it caused ripples in the soup and made everyone grasp their ears. _"I got a lot to say to you! Yeah, I got a lot to say! I notice your eyes are always glued to me, keeping them here and it makes no sense at all...!"_

"ASH!" shouted Buster, grabbing the punk rocker's hand. "Maybe something a little less intense and loud?"

Ash scoffed and relented. "Okay, fine. Who, then? Gunter, you wanna give it a shot?" But Gunter was nowhere to be seen. "Uh...where'd he go?"

"I think I know where." grinned Johnny as he peeked through the bedroom door. He motioned for the others to come over, and through the gap, they saw a rather interesting sight.

" _Ja_ , now you're getting it!" he cheered as Rosita's brood perfectly mimicked the complicated dance routine he was performing. The kids were cheering with delight as Gunter guided them, and the showy pig looked as though he was in his element.

"How is he so good with kids?" Ash wondered, shaking her head in utter bewilderment.

"Must be a...'Gunter' thing. At least he's got them organized." replied Buster.

Quietly shutting the door, they went back to Rosita's bedside. "Lemme give it a try." Clearing his throat, Johnny began. _"Well, I waaaaas inside out. But I notice...you are inside out, too. What would it taaaaake you to notice..."_ Johnny trailed off at the incredulous looks the cast was giving him, along with the bemused stare from Rosita. "Uh...that...probably wasn't the best idea, was it?" he chuckled.

"I appreciate the effort." Rosita laughed weakly, before letting out a cough. "But for now, I think I just need some rest. Thank you all so much for trying. Really, just you being here was enough."

"Sure, sure." said Buster. "We'll be right here if you need anything."

The four sat quietly, patiently, watching over Rosita. In no time at all, she had fallen asleep, and the rest of the group followed suit soon after.

-/-/-/-/-

Gunter opened the door a crack, scanning the room. Upon finding Rosita and the rest of his castmates sound asleep, he crept inside and closed the door as quietly as possible, giving one last look to the 25 sleeping piglets piled on the couch.

"Those little ones have such energy..." he whispered. 

Letting out a sigh, he sat against the bed. Against his better judgment, but unable to suppress the urge, a song began to flow. _"As the sun begins to settle, chimes are gently swaying in the wind...bathing softly in the--"_

 _"Silence..."_ Gunter jumped in surprise to see Ash blinking the sleep from her eyes and join in. _"I hold you in my arms and I start to breathe you in..."_

Next to her, Meena stretched and sung the next bar. _"All the tears we cried in ecstasy, all the fiery talk of destiny..."_

 _"All the love that brought you next to me..."_ piped up Johnny, letting out a yawn.

Clapping his hands in glee, Gunter continued. _"So let the feelings that we've sown begin to grow..."_

 _"And the days and nights,"_ sung the trio in perfect harmony. _"Will blossom through a new tomorrow..."_

_"Should memories pass us by, I swear I'll never let go..."_

Even Buster woke at the sound of Rosita singing. All eyes looked to her as she smiled, looking considerably healthier. 

_"You planted hope inside my heart and showed the way..."_ she sung, motioning for the others to continue. The six then harmonized, singing in perfect unison.

_"And until I find the best way of giving thanks, here's a simple 'I love you', from me to you..."_

There was a brief moment of silence as the group just stared at each other.

"Okay, that was pretty awesome." said Ash, causing them all to burst into giggles.

-/-/-/-/-

Norman entered the house with a groan, arching his back and rolling his shoulder to get the kinks out. He was about to announce his arrival when he took notice of his wife's castmates all napping in the middle of the living room, sourrounded on all sides by his children. Carefully making his way across the minefield, he entered the master bedroom.

"Hi, honey." Rosita whispered, finishing the last of a bowl of soup and setting it on the side table. "How was your day?"

"Same old, same old." replied Norman as he gave Rosita a kiss on the cheek, relief washing over him at the sight of his wife's improved condition. "What about you? Feeling any better?"

A wide smile crossed her face as the first few bars of 'From Me to You' danced through her head. "A lot better, actually. Say, do you remember the first song I sang for you? When we just started dating?"

The question caught him off guard, but the memory resurfaced almost immediately. "Yeah. 'From Me to You', right? Why?"

Rosita's smile widened, and she sang. _"Here's a simple 'I love you', from me to you..."_

Norman grinned and gave his wife another kiss. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I ask myself that everyday."

Both froze as a strange sound reached their ears. Looking around in confusion, Norman asked "What was that?"

"...It's gonna sound crazy, but...that sounded like someone gagging."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone can figure out all the songs used in here, I will write whatever idea you present for the next fic as a prize. Good luck~


End file.
